Wake Up To Love
by bluelily3
Summary: A little morning romp between Kururu and his Keronian Aki.


Mornings were her favorite part of the day now. Before Kururu, Aki had woken up in a matter of seconds, stretched a little, then got up. There had been no reason to linger in bed. She just wanted to start the day. Now, she learned to relish the morning. By a rule, Kururu wasn't a morning person anyway. Unless he worked on something through the night and fell asleep in his lab, he was there.

This morning, Aki didn't have to work, so she decided she would let the morning drag on as long as possible. She had changed into her Keronian form last night, and had stayed that way. She woke up slowly, hearing Kururu's breathing before she opened her eyes. She kept them closed for a moment, feeling him there. His body was curled into her, his head on her belly and his arms around her waist. She didn't remember falling asleep like that. He must've reached for her while she'd been sleeping. The thought brought a wave of warmth to her face. He mumbled something in his sleep and shifted a little. He would be awake soon. Her round Keronian chin was resting on his head, and she brought her hands up, stroking the orange cap. He made his "ku" sounds and threw one of his legs over hers. She waited for him to wake up, enjoying how soft and warm he was. He'd taken a curry bath the night before, and he smelled almost edible. He muttered more now, the sounds almost like a song. If she listened closely, it could very well be one of his songs. He had so many mantras he liked to hum while he was working or cooking. His breath tickled her belly and she suppressed a laugh. Then he shifted again, bringing his head up. It took him awhile to wake up and he rubbed his face against her chest. Then he yawned and pulled back, blinking owlishly at her. He had chosen to take his glasses off last night, and his eyes were huge, brilliant green and still full of sleep. The eyelids drooped and he pressed his forehead against hers with a sleepy sound.  
"Nyoo..."  
Aki liked to wake him up slowly by touching him. He wasn't much of a talker this early, since he had to "reboot". But he never resisted her touch.  
She slid her hands up his back, making sure to press a little firmly. If she used a light touch, his back would buckle and he'd shudder. His nervous system was very sensitive. There were also "yes" and "no" places. She'd learned them quickly. One of his shrieks was too much for the ears this early in the morning.  
She rubbed up and down his spine slowly, massaging the muscles there. They were nice and loose now, but would tighten later on in the day. It depended on how much of a workload he was given. He made the right noises, so she continued. Then, because they had all morning, she brought her hands around to the front of him and went up and down his belly. His noises changed from "just waking up, and this is nice" to "I'm awake now, and I want more of that." His face moved closer to hers and he pressed his lips against hers. There was no urgency there, but he was deliberate. His lips were full and smooth and Aki felt herself melting. Before they had ever been intimate, Kururu had perfected the art of kissing. Also, Keronians didn't seem to have morning breath. He tasted like he always tasted. Coriander and turmeric. His hands rested in his favorite place when he kissed her. Her hair. She shuddered with pleasure when he worked his fingers through it. His kisses were slow and languid. She touched the places he liked to be touched, and he responded. Then, as if it had been a signal to go further, she felt the tip of his tongue slip past her lips. His hands didn't move faster on her skin, but they pressed firmly. He was rubbing her belly and his hands glided down. She gasped and pulled him further into the kiss. His fingers were working another sort of magic now. His mouth, still on hers, smiled at her response. Her lips grazed his teeth for a second, but that didn't deter her. He brought his hands down to her hips and rolled over onto his back. Their kisses became fervent, and she felt him harden underneath her. She broke the kiss and looked at his face. His eyes were open, but he was squinting blindly at her. Her own eyes flicked to the nightstand, where his glasses were kept. She leaned over and picked them up. Then she placed them gently on his face. His eyebrow rose in amusement at her ability to read his thoughts.  
"Ku..." Then he put his hand on the back of her head, drawing her down for more kisses. For ten minutes or so, the kissing went on, and they laughed in between them.

They did everything slow, though Aki was still aware that he was aroused. But Kururu was a patient lover (at least at the beginning), and he liked to drag things on for as long as possible. He also didn't really like to exert himself, so quite a bit, she was the one on top. Aki liked it that way though. She had a dominant spirit, and she liked Kururu to give way to it. It wasn't always like this, however. Sometimes Kururu would take her unawares. If he hadn't seen her for awhile, for instance. Then she would submit to him. He could also move very fast when he wanted to, but it didn't last any longer than five minutes. So, whenever they wanted to take it slow, Aki was usually the one to do it. But Kururu wasn't always predictable. He had been known to flip her over at the last minute and finish what they had started himself. Both of them were open-minded and loved to explore, so it was fun either way.  
Now Aki could feel his hips under her, pushing up. She shifted around a bit until she felt him glide slowly in. His hands were now firm on her hips and he pressed down, guiding her in and out. Still slow, but a little bit went a long way with him and Aki could feel the waves of pleasure almost to the pit of her stomach. She sat up straighter and pressed her small hands onto his chest. She pulled away almost to his tip, then pushed back in. Kururu was propped up by his elbows and his back arched with each motion she made. Both of his eyebrows were furrowed, and he bit his lip. As she continued, building up speed, he gasped, the air hissing through his teeth. After about 5 minutes of this, he gave up all pretences of being quiet and started muttering her name. His voice was deep and almost a growl at times, like he would curse. Aki kept going, starting to pant. Then Kururu sat up into her, and their limbs tangled. His head was over her shoulder and his breath hot on her back. They wrapped themselves around each other and moved together. After awhile, Aki sensed that his patience was wearing thin. She let him press her back onto the bed. He was out of her for a split second, then she could feel him again. He was groaning to himself, and she could almost hear words. Sometimes when he was about to reach his peak, he became a little manic. He buried his face in the pillow next to her and pushed hard, once, twice, three times. Then he gave a little shout into the dense cotton. Sometimes he was almost fierce, and Aki enjoyed it. She liked her men with spirit. Even if it was a secret intensity that was hidden from most people.  
She lay there for a moment or two, feeling him shudder against her. His body was very warm, and when he caught his breath, he took his face out of the pillow and pressed his forehead against hers. This was a sign of affection that he showed to her often. It was his way of connecting, and Aki understood it. She felt like he was sharing waves with her when he did this. They lay like that for a moment, and then there was a loud rumble. Kururu's belly. Aki laughed and kissed him.  
"I suppose I better go make you some breakfast." She replied to the noise. Kururu blushed a little, but not because he was hungry. He was annoyed that his stomach had interrupted things.  
"Eh? But...you...we don't have to get up yet." He ran his hands over her moist skin tantalizingly.  
"Won't you get distracted if you're hungry?"  
"Ku, ku. Aki...I can deal with a little distraction..." His head bent down, and he started kissing her belly. Aki lay back and sighed, enjoying herself. It was still early, and there was no rush to get up. Not when she had someone like Kururu in her bed.


End file.
